


Normal Sex Would Have Been Fine

by AvaCelt



Series: Gintama Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the degenerates that they are, Sakamoto and Gintoki dry hump in a janitor's closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Sex Would Have Been Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "NSFW Meme." Originally posted on [Tumblr writing blog](http://victorsandvanquishers.tumblr.com/) and now being archived here for the A03 writing community.

“Ahahaha- ooooh baby, yes, please, oooooooh~”

“What is this, a singing contest?” Gintoki grunted in between grinds. “I’m tryna cum here, asshole, stop singing.”

“Faster, baby, faster,” Tatsuma pleaded, squeezing Gintoki’s ass, urging him to grind faster.

“Normal sex woulda been fine, but no, ya wanted to dry hump in a janitor’s closet because ya need to make another speech in ten minutes and didn’t have time for a regular fuck,” Gintoki groused, burying his fingers deep in Tatsuma’s hair.

“Gintoki, faster,” Tatsuma clipped, pinching his ass.

“Ouch!”

“Faster, ya limpdick!”

“Oi, who ya callin’ a limpdick!?”

From behind the closet door, Shinpachi screeched. “YOU’RE BOTH GOING TO HELL.”

“I’m coming, Gintoki!” Tatsuma’s gasped.

Gintoki grunted, spilling inside his pants while Tatsuma hitched a breath before going limp in his arms,

“I’LL SEE YOU BOTH IN HELL,” Otose yelled from beyond the closet door while Gintoki helped Tatsuma clean up for the speech.

“Thanks, honey,” Tatsuma beamed, kissing his cheek.

Gintoki rolled his eyes but let the taller man canoodle his stubbly chin. “Next time, come prepared so I can just put it in yer ass.”

“I had curry last night,” Tatsuma pouted.

“Then don’t have curry the night before a speech, doofus!”

“Gintoki!”

“Tatsuma!”

“YOU’RE BOTH STILL GOING TO HELL,” Shinpachi interrupted shrilly.


End file.
